


In a Rush

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe, Arguments, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks in their relationship, Rose and Aiden have their first heated row - until things get heated for an entirely different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! My very first time writing Teninch fic. Thank you to the one and only lunaseemoony for her support on this!

“Was that really necessary?” Rose asked, flinging her keys into the bowl next to the door. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning around as Aiden stepped into the flat behind her.

“You said you wanted to leave early,” Aiden said, slamming shut the door. His shoulders were tense, his lips pressed into a thin line – Rose didn't need him to meet her eyes to know he was angry with her. She tightened her fingers around her arms, her own fury reaching another peak. She took a deep breath, slowly letting the air whoosh out of her lungs.

“Not like that,” she said, forcing herself to stay calm.

“Like what?” Aiden said as he took off his jacket, as if he didn't know exactly what she meant.

“With you acting like a jealous prick and dragging me off the party like a misbehaving child!” Rose yelled, her anger finally bubbling over. “I was just talking to Mickey!”

“You kissed him!” Aiden spat out, interrupting her. “Was that really necessary, Rose?”

“It was a peck on the cheek. He's my friend; has been my friend long before I met you. You have no right to decide how I act around him.”

“I'm just asking you not to kiss other men when you're attending a party with your boyfriend,” Aiden said, his voice cold. He finally raised his head to meet her gaze. His eyes were dark, making Rose shiver, but she was too furious to back down.

“Boyfriend?” she asked, seeing how Aiden tensed up at that word. “Is that what you are now? Because you bloody well haven't done anything to make that official.”

Aiden froze, staring at her. For a few long seconds the room was silent. Rose could hear her blood pounding in her ears.

She regretted the words as soon as they had left her lips, but it was too late now. They hung in the air like a heavy weight, suddenly making it difficult to breathe. Just when Rose thought Aiden would storm out of the flat any second without another word, he made a quick step forward. He cupped the back of her head while curling his other hand around her waist, and before Rose knew what was happening he pressed his lips down to hers.

They had kissed before, and not only that – in the few weeks they had been seeing each other Rose could already list a number of quite memorable snogs that got more and more intimate each time, although they still had to take the last big step in their relationship. But Aiden had never kissed her like this.

Usually, he was sweet and slow, moving his lips over hers like he wanted to memorize everything about her: the curve of her lips, the taste of her skin, the quiet sounds of pleasure she made in the back of her throat. In these moments, when he poured all the adoration he held for her into one kiss, it felt like it was the most intimate thing they could do. And while these kisses never failed to set her insides on fire, Aiden had never initiated more than that, so Rose didn't either. They were right to take things slow. His divorce had only been made official a few days ago; they both needed time.

But tonight was different. This was Aden making a claim. Proving a point. There was no sweetness, nothing slow in the way he pressed her up against the door as he took her mouth. Rose gasped, heat flaring up inside her, and Aiden took the chance of her parted lips to deepen the kiss. Rose tried to give as good as she got, but in the end she had no choice than to surrender into the kiss; the passion Aiden poured into it knocking the air out of her lungs. She arched into his touch as his hands roamed down her body, cupping her breasts before they moved lower and under the hem of her dress.

Rose knew her knickers were soaked even before Aiden's fingers found her core. He tore the fabric aside and slipped two fingers into her without any resistance, stroking her with bold movements that made her groan into his mouth.

A whimper left her lips as Aiden suddenly pulled his hands back, but he didn't give her any time to complain. With his lips still on hers, he guided her away from the door and down the corridor into the living room. His hands tugged on her dress, sliding the straps down her arms and pulling until the fabric pooled around her legs, nearly making her stumble. A firm grip around her arms kept her upright, but only until she hit the couch behind her and Aiden tossed her down onto the surface.

Breathing heavily, Rose looked up at him. His eyes were dark as he roamed his gaze over her half-naked body. He was panting for air as well, and Rose nearly let out a whimper as he palmed his erection through his trousers. She licked her lips, a motion that immediately caught Aiden's gaze.

He gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but then he seemed to change his mind. A second later he was hovering above her, crashing his lips back down to hers.

The need for release was coiling tighter and tighter inside her. Aiden roughly cupped her breasts as he continued to kiss her, barely giving her a second to catch her breath. He rushed to get her out of her bra and knickers, so only a few moments passed until Rose was lying underneath him, completely naked while he was still fully clothed. His suit was rough against her heated skin, hardening her nipples and sending a shiver down her spine as he bucked his hips against hers.

Rose moved her fingers out of his hair to peel him out of his shirt, but Aiden caught her wrists before she even made it halfway down his chest. He let out a grunt as he pinned down her arms above her head, bringing her arousal to a new height. It was clouding her mind; making her head spin in the best way possible.

Aiden latched his lips onto her neck, sucking hard, and opened his belt with a few quick movements. He didn't bother to remove his trousers completely, only pushed them down until he could free his erection. Moments later, his cock was probing her entrance, making Rose whimper with need. There was nothing she wanted more than Aiden to fuck her until she was screaming and both of them were spent. But there was one thought holding her back.

Rose tried to pull her hands out of his grasp, but his fingers only tightened around her wrists, digging into her skin. “Aiden,” she gasped. He nipped on the skin of her neck, making her buck her hips even as she tried to keep still. She tried again.

“Aiden, stop.”

Aiden froze as soon as the words had left her lips. He was breathing heavily, his breath tickling her skin. Raising his head, he looked at her out of wide eyes. Before Rose could say anything else, he abruptly pulled back. He released her wrists and scrambled back, his warmth and his weight suddenly leaving her as he stood up. Stumbling back, he quickly put a few foot of distance between them. Confused, Rose pushed herself up on her elbows. Her breath hitched at the expression on his face.

Regret and fear and uncertainly, so raw and intense it made her heart clench in her chest. But Rose didn't have much time to study his features, because moments later he was turning away from her, running a hand down his face.

“Shit. Sorry. I'm sorry,” he said, his voice breaking. He pulled up his trousers, taking another step away from her. Rose sat up so quickly her head was spinning.

“Aiden...,” she began, but he refused to look at her.

“I'm so sorry,” he said again. “I wouldn't- I mean, I didn't want to do anything you didn't want.”

He crossed the room, putting as much distance between them as possible. Rose jumped up to follow him. She caught his arm just before he could storm through the door. His shoulders were shaking. Rose tugged on his arms until he finally stopped moving, but he still didn’t turn around to her.

“It's all right,” she tried to soothe him, but Aiden shook his head, a sob coming from his lips.

“I didn't want to hurt you,” he said, his voice shaking. Without another thought, Rose wrapped her arms around him, her heart breaking for him. For a few moments Aiden was tense, but then he melted into her embrace, sliding his arms around her waist and burying his head in the crook of her neck. His cheeks were wet against her skin.

“I'm sorry,” he said again. “I-”

Rose interrupted him before he could say anything else.

“I said it's all right and I mean it,” she said, ranking her fingers through his hair while the other hand rubbed circles onto his back. “You didn't hurt me. You didn't do anything I didn't want. I know you would never do that.”

“But I-”

“I trust you, Aiden,” Rose said, more firmly this time. “And if you were paying attention to the sounds I was making you would know that I was very much enjoying myself.”

Aiden let out a breathless chuckle against her skin, holding her a little tighter.

“But why were you...” he started, his voice giving out before he could finish the sentence.

Rose pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“I didn't want you to do anything you would regret later,” she said. “As much I was enjoying myself, I know that you wouldn't want to do this when you are angry and upset and not thinking straight. At least not for our first time.”

“That's right,” Aiden said, pressing his lips against her neck. “Because you deserve so much more.”

Rose hummed as he peppered kisses over her skin. He moved up her neck and along her jaw until he finally found her lips. Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed his mouth down to hers. The urgency from before was gone, instead replaced by pure affection that made her heart skip a beat.

Aiden smiled at her when he pulled back, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks.

“Are you sure you're all right?” he asked again, carefully studying her features. He ran his hands down her arms, gently tracing his fingers over her wrists.

“I am. Are you?” Rose asked, tilting her head.

Aiden let out a long breath.

“Yes,” he finally said. “I was just... scared. That I had lost control, pressed too hard.”

“I know,” Rose said, hugging him close to her. Aiden wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss into her hair. For a few moments they were both silent, enjoying each other's closeness.

“Rose?” Aiden finally asked.

“Yeah?”

“I'm not angry anymore. And the only reason why I can't think straight is because you aren't wearing any clothes.”

Rose needed a second to remember what she had said earlier. But then she laughed, pulling away from his chest until she could see his face. “All right,” she said, giving him a smile with her tongue poking out between her teeth. “Why don't you take me to the bedroom then?”


End file.
